


First I Love You

by orphan_account



Series: Little Mark tuan x Care giver Got6 [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT7, caregiver jinyoung, litte mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caregiver jinyoung x little mark tuanMark is scared of jinyoung....Jinyoung doesn't like it when his baby mark is scared of him so he plan on taking mark to lotte world........
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/GOT7 Ensemble, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Series: Little Mark tuan x Care giver Got6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746466
Kudos: 9





	First I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> It's markjin time

It's been a week since mark run away everyone make sure they have time to spend to the little. mark also start to listen and be good little all and all they learn a lesson not to neglect little mark so much but one thing change for jinyoung and little mark the little became scared to jinyoung one thing they knew will happen and jinyoung don't like it not one bit so he made a plan to take mark out.

It's the day when jinyoung will take mark out today is saturday so everyone is in day off so jinyoung ask for some advice because he's extremely nervous.but they all said the same thing "just be yourself and tell him how much you love him" so he prepare himself not to screw up. so jinyoung called for mark and saw the little going down the stairs hiding behind yugyeom.

"Mark it's only jinyoung don't you miss your daddy?" yugyeom said pulling mark out but mark hug him tightly.

"i do but markie is s'ared" mark said softly peeking behind yugyeom to look at his daddy then saw his daddy wearing a sad smile on his face while looking at him. So he get out behind yugyeom and run to hug his daddy.

"i'm sorry baby daddy is really sorry when he yelled at you i regret it so much that's why i want to spend this day just the two of us as an apology and daddy wants to take markie to date" jinyoung said kissing mark on the lips mark look at him and giggle he can't wait to go have date with his daddy

"daddy can we get ice cream too?" mark ask pulling out of jinyoung and look at him while giving jinyoung the puppy eyes that he learn from his Gaga.

"jeez baby stop spending time to jackson " jinyoung said shaking his head and laughing at mark's cuteness

"ok stop being lovey dovey and go have some fun" yugyeom said making both jinyoung and mark jump as they forgot about him so mark laugh making yugyeom pout and stomp his feet pushing mark and jinyoung out of the house.

they spend their time going to han river walking while eating ice cream before going to lotte world after spending time to han river they decided to go to lotte world because mark start to get bored.

"daddy i want the pikachu inside the box can you win it for me?" mark said looking at jinyoung with puppy eyes pointing at the machine.

"how about daddy buy you much bigger pikachu rather than that?" jinyoung said looking at mark hoping he will agree because he hates that machine(you guys know the machine with stuff toys inside).

"really? daddy will buy me much bigger?" mark said looking at jinyoung with sparkling eyes jinyoung nod then chuckle at mark's cuteness.. So they go to toy store and end up buying not only one pikachu but 10 So jinyoung decided to go home since mark is already happy and content.

Mark end up falling asleep in the car making it hard for jinyoung so he call the others to get all the things mark buy on the way to mark's room jinyoung never expected mark to say the three words that all of them want to hear mark say.

the words that made him cry because it's the first time mark said it little or not

"i love you...........daddy''

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> 😭😭😭i'm in so much pain right now😭😭😭😭girls pain..


End file.
